Starlight
by Cour des Miracles
Summary: Starlight, star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. Sakura is in love with her bestfriend, but Sasuke's so dense, will he finaly realize her feelings. SASUSAKU -Sequel to EVERY NIGHT-
1. Chapter 1

**This is the followup story to my one-shot songfic 'Every Night' you might want to read that before you read this, or you might just have a little trouble understanding... This isn't going to be long... only another chapter or two... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... yet...**

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter One: Teardrops On My Guitar

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

~ Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift

-x-x-x-x-

Sakura's porcelain cheek was poked by TenTen, her roommate. "Damn... Wake up you troublesome woman!!" TenTen huffed.

"You're starting to sound more and more like your brother," Sakura's eyelids opened as she spoke. **(A/N: Yeah... I just felt like making TenTen and Shika siblings SO DEAL WITH IT!!)**

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh. Get up woman... you're going to get sunburnt."

"I'm going to tell him today. And TenTen, I don't burn, I don't even tan!" Last night, TenTen had come in later then usual, after a long night with Ino and Hinata, and Sakura told her why she was out on the balcony, like she was every other night.

"Well you're not telling him today," TenTen crossed her arms on her -a little smaller then normal- chest and headed inside with Sakura.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Midterms are starting soon, and tomorrow is parents' day, how the hell are you going to find the time to tell him!?!"

"Good point... what time is it?"

"Like quarter to seven... I just came back from my run... If you want to make it to class you have to be back here in half an hour for a shower and to get ready for eight."

"Thanks, you're a life saver... damn I only get a half hour run today," she pulled on her white form fitting t-shirt (but doesn't stick to her) and her black short shorts. "Socks," she held her hand up and TenTen tossed a white pair that she caught with ease. "Thank you," she pulled them on her feet. "Where did I put my running shoes? Hmm...." she looked around her and TenTen's room. "In the entrance!" she exclaimed and ran out the door and to the entrance. "I found you!" she slipped her feet into her runners and grabbed her iPod off the table by the door.

The soft beat of her favorite song reached her ears from her white iPod strapped to her bicep through her candycane colored earphones.

She turned off the girls' walkway and ran across campus to the guys' dorms and when she got there she saw something she did not want to see... Karin and Sasuke together... engaged in a furious liplock. She felt the tears start to well up in her eyes and was about to turn away when she suddenly remembered something her aunt Tsunade, the dean, had once said in an interview when she was asked her trick to living after her husband died and people wanted to take advantage of her in her fragile state: "Don't let the tears flow, don't let them know you're dying inside." So she ran right past them and continued on her normal route around the campus.

After forty-five minutes she found herself back at her dormroom greeted by TenTen who was watching the plasma. "You're late."

"I know," she made a beeline to the bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed her teeth, blow-dried her hair put it up and was out the door in twenty minutes. She ran to her room and pulled on her red and black plaid pleated skirt, the black t-shirt blouse with the white bottons and white trim, pulled her red tie around her neck, grabbed her red jacket and headed for the door. "You coming Ten?"

"I'll be there in a- never mind... it's the husband that killed the daughter... Let's go!" TenTen pulled on her black Tennis shoes and grabbed their backpacks as Sakura pulled on her black thigh-high socks and her black platform Mary Jane's.

"To home room!" she got to the elevator and pressed the down button and waited for the elevator to get there. "Come on," she stabbed the button repeatedly.

"And people call me a spazz..." TenTen mumbled.

"What did you say?!?" Sakura shouted.

"Calm down Saks... breathe. In and out, in and out. Good."

"Sorry," she pressed her forehead to the wall. "It's just midterms... and then parents are coming tomorrow... I guess the pressure's getting to me."

"You'll do great, don't worry. Finally," they stepped into the elevator.

-x-x-x-x-

"So for your midterm projects. . ." Kakashi took his gaze momentarily off his book to look at his groaning class. "Okay then. It was going to be a short story, but now it's a poem," another collective groan. "Don't complain, you only have to write _one _I have to read twenty-seven. Do it on whatever you want, I want it on my desk by Friday." He finished and leaned back in his chair.

"What the heck?" a ball of paper hit Sakura square in the -slightly large- forehead and fell on her open composition book. She huffed and opened it. Of course it was from TenTen, she was the only one with that good of aim. _**Can you help with the stupid poem? **_She read in TenTen's slightly sloppy writing. _**So you want me to write it for you?**_ Sakura scribbled in her least neat writing as to not dwarf TenTen's, but still, her elegantly formed words were out of place on the white page. She crumpled it and threw it at TenTen's head, hitting her perfectly between the two buns. _**Pretty much.**_ She read after TenTen threw it back._** You'll have to help... Somewhat... **_She scribbled.

-x-x-x-x-

"Sakura, you need to relax," TenTen watched her pacing roommate with bored eyes.

"Relax?! Don't freaking tell me to relax!!" Sakura momentarily stopped pacing to look at TenTen, who just rolled her eyes at her. "Ugh, you're right... its just parent's day... just parent's day..." she repeated over and over, taking a seat next to TenTen on their black leather couch.

"Yeah, and you're the main act," TenTen grinned when Sakura burst up and starting freaking out.

"I'm gonna screw up! I'm gonna screw up!" she shouted over and over, clutching her fingers deep in her hair, scraping at her scalp. "I'm gonna do something wrong, I know it! I just know it!"

"I was joking... jeez, chillax, you have five minutes before we have to meet them out on the front lawn," TenTen pulled Sakura down to sit on the couch. "You need comfort food..." TenTen jumped up and went to their makeshift kitchen, they had a small bar-like counter, three cabinets on the wall, and a minifridge (they eat real meals in the caf). "Chocolate!" TenTen grabbed one of Sakura's Hershey's bars from the tiny fridge and threw it at her.

"Mmm...." Sakura tore it open and devoured it. "Thanks," she mumbled, breaking another piece off.

"You and your goddamn chocolate," TenTen crossed her arms and leaned against the counter, waiting for Sakura to finish her feast.

"And lollipops," Sakura added throwing the beige rapper in the trash.

"And milkshakes," TenTen pushed off the counter and joined Sakura at the door, both in their uniforms, except TenTen was wearing black pants, like the guys' uniform, instead of the short skirt.

"And bubblegum," Sakura opened the door and closed it behind them.

"And Skittles," TenTen pulled her key out of her jacket pocket.

"And ice-cream," Sakura grabbed the keys out of TenTen's hands and locked their dorm door.

"And all other junk food," TenTen grabbed her keys and put them back in her pocket.

-x-x-x-x-

"Ready?" TenTen asked as they paused in the lounge, preparing to go out and face the crowd of teens and their families.

"Yuppers!" Only Sakura could have a mental breakdown, and be utterly perfect the next minute. "Haha, let's go!" Sakura pushed the doors open and they were met with the cold December wind.

"Why December?" she heard TenTen mutter under her breath. "Hey guys!" she called Ino and Hinata over loudly.

"What took you guys so long?" the blond huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mental breakdown," TenTen pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Sakura who was jumping up and down, trying to get a look over the crowd. "Ahaha, you're soooo short!" TenTen laughed as they joined the jumping Sakura.

"Shut up!" Sakura paused and let out a deep sigh. "I can't see anything!"

"We should go to the front," Hinata suggested. (A/n: Why the hell would she stutter around her friends?! Hmm..?! Tell me that!!)

"Move!" Ino was already shoving her fellow students out of her way. They quickly reached the front, thanks to Ino and TenTen's shoving.

"That's not what I meant..." Hinata looked at her weird friends who weren't being very polite.

"Weeellll.....we're at the front aren't we?" TenTen grinned and Ino joined her while Hinata shook her head disapprovingly and Sakura... wait SAKURA!!!

"Daaaaaddddddyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!" the girl screeched out running to her father who was getting out of the big black SUV by the front gates.

"I guess she found her parents," all three sighed and laughed as Sakura jumped on her huge father.

Haruno Bayou was a very tall man, standing at 6'7", and he was muscled, big time! Not in a Mr. Universe-its-almost-disgusting way, but a 6'7"-250pounds-of-muscle kind of way. If that didn't distinguish him enough, he had light blue hair and icy-blue eyes, strong, high cheekbones, a prominent squared chin, an angled nose, and thin lips, he looked very aristocratic. You could easily see where Sakura got her odd hair color and pale skin from.

The older man laughed his loud booming laugh as he caught and embraced his tiny daughter. "How are you Hime?" he asked as she leaned away from his body.

(A/n: Okay, here's what's going on if you don't understand. Sakura's dad's holding her up while she has her legs wrapped around his waist. Get it? Got it? Good.)

"I'm fine Daddy, how are you?" she stared him directly in the eyes, something hardly anyone ever did, even his wife avoided it. It scared people to look at him, his sharp face and intense eyes frightened many. But Sakura wasn't afraid of her father, that much, he was more of a big cuddly teddy bear then a huge muscled scary business man.

"Happy," he pulled her closer and buried his head in her pink locks. A chorus of 'aw' from the mothers in the yard and some female students as they watched the happy scene before them. But unknown to them he was whispering something in his daughter's ear. "She's gone Sakura," he whispered ever-so quiet. He felt her nod against his shoulder as she hid her face there. "Don't cry Darling, she's better now, no pain, she won't hurt anymore," she nodded again, and pulled her head away.

What everyone else thought were tears of joy, joy of seeing her father again, were tears of sadness, of despair, but if you looked close enough, as her father did, you could see a hint of relief buried deep in her grass-green eyes.

"Ah Bayou, wonderful to see you again," Tsunade had come out of the school and had finally made her way to the front of the crowd. She took one look at her niece's eyes and saw it all. They had lost the fight, the hope was gone, her sister was gone. He set Sakura down and hugged her gently. "Is it done?" she whispered.

"Yes... It is," he let go and grabbed his daughter's tiny hand in his huge one. "So, where are we going?" he looked down at her and smiled, and she smiled back.

"Tsunade-shishou, do you need me right now? Or can we go see some of the teachers?" Sakura turned to her aunt and felt a twinge of pain surge through her. They're exactly the same, she thought. Tsunade and her mother were the same height, the same body type and probably had the same weight too, but there were slight differences. Like her mother's hair had a brown undertone while Tsunade's was completely bleach blond. Tsunade's eyes were a blazing amber, while her mother's were a softer brown.

"I don't need you right now, but at one everyone's meeting in the auditorium for a final run through and you should be there," Tsunade left to talk to the other parents of her students.

"So?" he asked as the crowd turned back to their own families.

"Hmm? Oh yes! Let's go see Kakashi-sensei!" She pulled him toward the school to see her home room and language arts teacher, otherwise known as her aunt's niece Shizune's (who Sakura had always loved like her own family) husband. "Kakashi-sensei? Are you in here?"

"Yo," the lazy teacher popped out of no where.

"Kakashi-sensei, Otou-sama, have fun, I'm going to go find Sasuke and his family," Sakura waved and ran out of the class.

"So Bayou," Kakashi sat on his chair and leaned back lazily, the taller man sat on one of the desks. "Have you met Sasuke's girlfriend?"

"No," the older man replied indifferently. "Who is she?"

"Oh, just the biggest slut in school," the silver haired man pulled out his little orange book.

"Kakashi-sensei!" a squeak came from the doorway. Sakura couldn't find the Uchihas and had returned to her father.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, the Harunos had found the Uchihas and had gone out to lunch together at eleven, seeing as Sakura and Sasuke had to be in the auditorium for one.

But what Kakashi, Bayou and Sakura didn't know is that Karin was passing by the class at the precise time that Kakashi had told Bayou about Sasuke's girlfriend.

-x-x-x-x-

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Sakura groaned and got up from the couch that she was laying on to get the door. She mumbled a 'hello' as she pulled it open. Her eyes went as wide as saucers when she saw who was standing there. "Uhh... Hi Karin," she looked the tall girl over. "Is something wrong?" she took notice of the girl's tear stained face.

"Are your friends here?" Karin looked past Sakura at the huge room, that was much bigger then her own.

"No, they're going to get popcorn for our movie marathon, 6 movies, 12 hours," Sakura smiled at her, all the while wanting to her to die.

"Can I come in?" Karin pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Sure," Sakura said a little uncertain, but nevertheless she moved aside and let Karin in. They both sat on a couch, side-by-side.

"Sakura, about what Kakashi-sensei said to your father today-" Karin started but Sakura interrupted her.

"I'm SO sorry. He didn't mean it honestly. What he said isn't true!" Sakura pleaded for forgiveness even if she wasn't the one who said those awful things.

"No, what he said was true.. This morning, when you were running, that was Sai, not Sasuke, and all the other times too. Sasuke won't even touch me," Karin sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Are you okay?"

"Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, anything," Sakura smiled and nodded.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I'm pregnant."

"I thought you said Sasuke wouldn't touch you?!" Sakura said, VERY alarmed.

"It's not Sasuke's, it's Sai's," Karin sniffled and started to cry.

"Have you told anyone?"

"NO!! And you can't, please! If anyone found out it would ruin me!"

"I'll call the hospital, Dr. Jijiro owes me a favor," Sakura smiled and grabbed her cellphone out of the front pocket of her sweater.

"You would do that, for me?" Karin stopped crying and hugged Sakura tightly. "Thank you Sakura! You're an angel! Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem," Sakura hung up the phone. "You're set for tomorrow morning at nine thirty, I'll ask my aunt to give you permission to leave campus."

"Thank you! Thank you SO MUCH!! I have to go or someone's gonna notice I'm gone," Karin got up and made her way to the door. She hugged Sakura one last time and the door opened at that exact moment.

"Whoa!" TenTen exclaimed as she saw the scene in front of her. Ino looked like she was about to scream and Hinata looked very, very confused. "What's this all about?"

"Nothing," Sakura smiled at Karin. "Karin just came over to say hi."

"Yeah," Karin agreed and once TenTen and Hinata has entered the room fully she pulled Ino back. "Yamanaka, I need your help."

"Help with what? Taking that mask off?" Ino glared at her. "Just because Sakura's nice to you, doesn't mean I have to be, I have no obligation to help you."

"I need your help to get Sasuke and Sakura together," Karin pursed her lips and looked around, she pulled the door completely closed so that Sakura, Hinata and TenTen couldn't hear their conversation, she scanned the hall quick too.

"HUH?!" Ino exclaimed, stunned. "I thought YOU were with Sasuke!"

"I am... I was..."

"Why the sudden change of heart? I thought all you Sasuke fangirls hated Sakura."

"First, no one can hate Sakura, and second... him and her... its just... he... mumbles her name... and she's so nice... and you can tell and yeah!"

"Good enough reason for me! We've been trying to get them together for years!"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Do we have a deal?" Karin stuck out her hand.

"Yes, but I am not touching that," she pointed to Karin's hand. "I don't know where its been."

"That would be the reason everyone loves Sakura and loathes you."

"Like it hurts coming from you," Ino gave her a sickly sweet smile. "I'll start tomorrow. I'll," she shuddered. "Talk to you tomorrow morning in Algebra."

-x-x-x-x-

Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the followup story to my one-shot songfic 'Every Night' you might want to read that before you read this, or you might just have a little trouble understanding... This is the LAST CHAP!!! So this was a two-shot. I know the song at the beginning is long but I just had to put all of that in there and yeah... just read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... yet...**

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter Two: Crazy for this girl

_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind_

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl

She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now

Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you

~ Crazy For This Girl by Evan and Jaron

-x-x-x-x-

He lay in his bed with his arm bent over his eyes, Naruto's rhythmic snoring that he could hear even though Naruto's room was on the other side of their dorm was doing nothing to aid his current predicament. The past few days had been hell, and he was sure it wasn't going to get any better any time soon. It started with Karin breaking up with him, not that he actually cared, but she insisted on doing it in the quad, and making a big dramatic scene out of it, in which he did nothing. Then that started the flocking of fangirls (which was the only reason he agreed to date Karin anyway, to keep them away) who were constantly pestering him and throwing themselves at him, it was all very disgusting to be completely franc. And then there was the worst thing...

...

...

...

...

...

He did not know how, but someway or another, the whole school found out about Sakura's mother, how she was diagnosed with a brain tumour just after Sakura was born, how she stayed alive only for her daughter, how Sakura blamed herself for her mother's suffering and how she has died the day before the parents' visit. That caused a huge commotion in the school, rumours about his best friend were still flying around, she was supposedly depressed, cutting herself, going to a therapist and doing drugs. All of which weren't true, except the therapist, she went to a counsellor just to deal and vent, but she wasn't mental, bipolar maybe, but not depressed.

Everyone was talking, especially since has been refusing to come out of her room since the day before last. All of her friends, including Karin, which extremely surprised him, last that he knew she hated Sakura (not that he would admit but that really pissed him off, who doesn't like Sakura? Sure she's immature, childish and annoying, but why does she hate her?) had been trying to force her out of the room. They had collectively agreed that HE was the only one that could get her out, so they forced him to sit down in her and TenTen's living room and try to talk to her, but he DOESN'T talk, therefore, plan backfire.

The whole gang was starting to feel the emptiness that came with Sakura's absence. They had all been remembering times when she had been there for them when no one else was. He was sure he had more memories with her them all of them combined.

There was the time he won the regional swim-meet and got a place in the junior nationals. Only Sakura and his father had showed up, and when he lost and got second, his father got up and just left, while Sakura had whipped her cell out and was calling everyone she knew telling them that he had just won SECOND, with the biggest smile on her face and happiness in her eyes. He was sure that no one else would have been so happy, besides his mother, that he had lost.

"_Second," Sakura had said. "Is perfect, what are you talking about Sasuke? You have the glory of winning without all the press hovering around you!" she smiled at him as she joined him after the medal ceremony. "You were amazing!"_

"_But not good enough," he added glumly and mopped his still wet hair with a towel._

"_Good enough to what? Become a fish?" she laughed as if he had actually won._

"_No, to win."_

"_I saw what happened, you were a millisecond apart, even the judges had a hard time determining who won, it should have been a tie. Would you have liked it like that?"_

He had never really thought about it, but all the things that she said, made some sort of weird sense. Like, whenever someone asked her why simple things like seeing a butterfly in the spring, or a blade of grass through the winter snow, put the biggest smile on her face, she would say it because it was then that she saw miracles in their simplest form. She was almost always happy and smiling and encouraging him and everyone no matter what, it was almost contagious, it made him smile, on the inside. No one could ever know that she was the one that could make him smile.

The way she tried to know everybody, tried to hard to remember their names and faces, saying 'hi' and greeting them every time she saw them, went out of her way to help them, or be nice to them. Or the way that she had a special smile, just for him, that she never showed anyone else. It was her prettiest smile, her rarest, the one he wanted no one else to see. Like the time they had gone to a haunted house Halloween weekend with their whole group, before the whole Karin thing, this was one of the memories that Naruto had shared during lunch yesterday.

It was last year and Tsunade-sensei had let the students dress up and go trick-or-treating and what not. They were in a group waling down the street when Sakura saw a haunted house and demanded that they go in and look around. She pushed them over one-by-one and paid the entrance fee.

It had been pitch black inside and every step they took made the floorboards creek. The whole thing was pretty ridiculous, it wouldn't even scare a ten-year-old, ghosts made out of sheets and very evident fake blood everywhere. Sure enough, Sakura had screamed at every corner and every little thing that happened and clung onto his arm, they had been in the back and followed TenTen. He looked down at her, she didn't look scared one bit. She looked up at him and put her finger to her lips to tell him it was a secret and gave him the smile, it made his heart stop for just a second.

She had screamed and screamed her lungs out and even put the effort to make herself sweat and cry and shook her hair so it looked dishevelled. When they got out she proclaimed loudly; "Well, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" And made everyone smile and laugh.

It was because of her that he felt guilty about going out with Karin and shook her off like scum. It was because of her that he never went out with any girls and rejected their gifts.

It was because they weren't tiny and fragile, they didn't have the longest pink hair and biggest green eyes, they didn't rely on him to watch them and make sure they didn't get hurt or forget to practice ballet or tennis or some random musical instrument they were being challenged with. They couldn't sing with the same passion, the same love that Sakura had for every single note in every single song. They had to try to be like and smart at the same time. He didn't like them because they weren't clumsy, cute and forgetful. They weren't like a little ball of happy, annoying, childish energy. They weren't naive and immature. They didn't smile like Sakura did, and their faces weren't soft like hers, and they didn't have the same thick, luscious red lips that he dreamed about...Because every time someone said their names his heart didn't go into overdrive like when someone even mentioned anything that reminded him of her.

Holy shit! He was in love with Sakura! How could he be so stupid?!

Now that he thought about it, everyone seemed to know but him. Naruto with his 'Teme, you do SO love her!' Or Ino's 'Did you see Kiba and Sakura today? She was helping him with his algebra homework and he brushed the hair out of her face and she blushed!' when he responded with a 'No' and that he didn't care, she told him that 'One day Uchiha, you're going to be sorry.' Maybe that was the reason TenTen hated him, because he couldn't figure it out. Maybe that was why Neji always had the upper hand on him, because he loved TenTen and admitted it, though it took him a while.

Well, this was one thing the Hyuuga wasn't going to beat him at.

He pulled the duvet off and ran out his room and out the door of the dorm that he shared with the Dobe. He ran down the hall and didn't even bother to use the elevator and flew down the stairs and out the front door. He ran across campus in the cold December rain with no shirt and no shoes on. His feet were freezing against the pavement and the wind battered at his torso, but his legs were nice and warm in the flannel pyjama pants that Sakura had gotten him, ironically.

He halted in front of the girls' dorm front door. What stopped him wasn't the fact that boys weren't allowed in past curfew, it was the fact that Anko might've remember to lock the door, they all open from the inside, even locked, but if she remembered, that the girls complained that she hardly did, he would have to try and sleep with Sakura running through his head, every word she had ever spoken to him, every memory he had with her, even the ones with just the mention of her name.

He sucked in a deep breath and prayed to God was it was unlocked. He gripped the right handle and pulled, it flew open quickly due to the amount of force her put into it. He thanked God and ran for the stairs. He ran up, one, two, three and four flights of stairs to get to the top floor where the larger dorms were.

He turned to the right and jogged down the hall. He looked at the numbers of the doors that passed, 76, 74, 72.... Counting his steps carefully to keep his mind occupied, 215, 216, 217... Until he reached dorm number 2, Sakura and TenTen's, number 1 was Anko's and he prayed she didn't have any business in coming out to the hall while he was standing there. He huffed and puffed and grabbed the doorframe to keep himself up. He knocked sharply on the door just under the Nara TenTen and Haruno Sakura signs and prayed again that it was Sakura who answered. God was on his side tonight because when he heard the deadbolt and locked turned it opened to reveal a dishevelled Sakura.

Her tank-top was wrinkled, her shorts twisted awkwardly, her hair was sticking up this was and that. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Sasuke-kun," her red lips opened and she yawned and stretched. "You're going to get sick walking in the rain with no shirt on," she looked down. "And no shoes. What were you thinking? You should've put something on your feet." And there she went again, more concerned with his health then the creepy fact that there was a boy standing in her doorway at, he glanced behind her at the digital clock on the wall, 3am.

"Sasuke, you should go back and get some sleep," she traced the purplish bruises under his eyes with her thumb. He grabbed her wrist and let go of the doorframe. "Sasuke?" He pulled her close. "Are you alright? Sasuke-kun?"

And he kissed her, gently, but he put conviction in it. Every bit of his being was in that kiss, every part of him was now hers, wether she wanted it or not, he was hers. Every part of him felt it, his lips against hers sent shockwaves rippling through him. But his brain told him and he did, much to his dismay, he looked in her eyes and tried to decipher what she was thinking, and he was usually able to do it. But in the middle of his gaze, she closed her eyes and a single tear fell on her cheek. He let go of her and left. Half way down the hall he heard her.

"Sasuke!" she called after him, standing just outside her door.

He turned and his heart stopped, she was smiling at him, smiling his smiled. He felt the urge to smile too, but it came out as a smirk. He turned and left.

One problem solved, one more to go...

How the hell was going to get back in his room?! Unlike Anko, Iruka always locked the door. Damn.

-x-x-x-x-

Sakura stood on the balcony, looking at all the stars. She was crying. "Thank you, thank you so much."

-x-x-x-x-

**That's a wrap folks! Hope you liked it! I did. I know the whole Sasuke thing was weird, but I wanted to make him sweet, I mean come on! Every one has their moments.**

**Arigatou! Thank you for reading!**

**Teiana-chan**


End file.
